Marcas
by Kiriahtan
Summary: ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo podía su hermano preferirle a él antes que a ella? Toris vio aquel odio en los ojos de Natasha y bajó la mirada. Dolía, dolía mucho, tanto o más que las heridas de sus muñecas · Lituania/Bielorrusia; Bielorrusia/Rusia.


Pues este fic se me ocurrió mientras roleaba una cosa completamente diferente (?). La inspiración, que a veces es caprichosa y que hay que aprovechar y agarrarla antes de que huya demasiado rápido. Que aproveche~

* * *

**·**

**Marcas**

**·  
**

Entró en la cocina, abriendo de golpe la puerta. Dentro solo estaba Lituania que se sobresaltó al oír el portazo y un cuenco que tenía en las manos se le cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos y derramando el contenido sobre el suelo. Las gachas y la leche se extendieron sobre las baldosas.

-Recógelo –ordenó Bielorrusia con voz gélida. En realidad ella no era la ama de Toris, pero aquella era la casa de su hermano, quien futuramente se casaría con él como todo el mundo debería saber ya, de modo que se sentía con libertad como para dar ordenes como aquella. No sabía que el lituano habría obedecido igualmente, por ser ella-. Y prepárame el desayuno –añadió con altivez.

Se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. La mesa grande, donde solían comer y cenar todos, estaba en el comedor; aquella, en cambio, era pequeña, donde solían comer los bálticos cuando a Rusia no le apetecía verlos a la hora de comer o cenar. Cruzó las piernas, colocando bien su vestido, con cuidado primoroso. Le encantaba.

Observó satisfecha como el lituano se agachaba con gestos rígidos y torpes para recoger los restos de cerámica del cuenco y secar el suelo. Se movía lento, como si algo le doliese y los ojos de Natasha se estrecharon al captar algo en su muñeca.

-¡Quieto! –exclamó de nuevo, poniéndose en pie de un salto y agachándose para coger su muñeca, levantando la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba, impoluta.

Cuando apartó la tela sobre la piel clara del lituano pudo ver un verdugón que le cruzaba la piel, perfectamente visible y marcado, del color de los cardenales que no tienen demasiado tiempo.

La bielorrusa se quedó quieta. Toris balbuceó un par de excusas torpes y diplomáticas, intentando bajarse la manga, excusándose en que debía seguir su trabajo para hacerle algo de desayuno, pero ella no le escuchaba. Soltó de un tirón su mano.

-Quítate la camisa –la voz de Natasha era aún más fría y cortante, hiriendo a Lituania en lo más profundo. ¿Por qué le odiaba tanto? Su odio era como una cuchillada para él y estaba siempre tan visible… No tuvo valor para desobedecerla y se desabrochó la camisa, abriéndosela y dejándola sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de la cocina.

Hubo un largo silencio. Toris era incapaz de mirar a Natasha y ésta no podía despegar los ojos de su espalda. Las marcas del látigo y de los arañazos no debían tener ni diez horas: eran de aquella noche, y se marcaban a la perfección, delatando lo ocurrido perfectamente. Se sintió mareada. Por supuesto ya sabía, en el fondo, lo que iba a encontrar cuando le dio la orden a Lituania pero eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Ivan. Ivan. Eran obra de Ivan. De _su_ Ivan. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, humedeciéndolos, pero ella las retuvo. No iba a llorar, no delante de él. De ese malnacido. ¿Qué tenía él, eh? Lo veía en su cara, realmente solo quería librarse de su hermano, lo servía por obligación, por miedo, como sus dos hermanos. Y su hermano le daba toda su atención. ¿Y qué hacía Lituania? Odiarle, desaprovecharlo. Desagradecido. ¡Era ella a quién su hermano debería querer! Ella se desvivía por él, lo daría todo, lo haría todo. Le ama y seguiría haciéndolo por siempre, incondicionalmente, dándole igual lo que le hiciera. Lituania escondía esas marcas pero ella las llevaría con orgullo, respondiendo a cualquiera que se le ocurriese decir algo en contra. Pero su hermano lo escogía a él, constantemente, para los detalles más nimios: hacer la cocina, limpiar algo, darle el abrigo… cuando ella se sentía en el cielo con solo acariciar y poder oler el aroma de su bufanda, a sangre, vodka y nieve.

Quería arrancarle esos ojos verdes si era necesario, para que así nunca más pudiera atraer la mirada de su hermano sobre él. Lo odiaba tanto.

Lituania se puso de nuevo la camisa, cerrándosela, hasta el último botón pues su cuello también estaba adornado de pequeñas marcas más oscuras. No podía mirar a Bielorrusia, notando con demasiada certeza su mirada de odio puesta sobre él. Conocía, muy bien, la obsesión de Natasha por Ivan. Aquella mirada parecía abrirle las heridas de aquella noche que había tenido que curarse en compañía de Estonia y Letonia poco después del alba.

No sabía por qué Rusia tenía aquella fijación con él, pero sí sabía que hasta que no desapareciese, nunca podría acercarse a Bielorrusia. El fervor en sus ojos era tan fuerte, tan intenso… No le extrañaría en absoluto que estuviese planeando su asesinato para librarse de él.

La puerta se cerró con un nuevo portazo, dejándolo en la cocina a solas de nuevo con los trozos del tazón y las gachas derramadas.

Conteniendo las lágrimas siguió recogiendo.


End file.
